The Last Prophecy
by Aragraig
Summary: I am TERRIBLE at summaries but heres the gist of the beginning you'll find out in like the later chapters. Some old lady predicted the prophecy I will come up with later and gave super duper cool powers to these kids. Now Dumbledore has found them and assigning them to the people they need to guard. Please give me a shot! Rated M for language and smut/suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

*Ione's POV*

The first thing I thought as I stood there, waiting in line with eleven year olds was, 'Holy crap.' I mean the room where I was standing in was fucking enormous! There were 4 tables that I could see; they were characterized by their own banners over them. One had a lion, the other a snake, along with a badger, and one with an eagle. I mean _shit! _this place had pillars and candles floating everywhere. The roof seemed to open up to the sky and show everything outside. I mean it was like it was truly outside, even though I didn't feel the wind or the crisp night air.

I barely heard the names being called and cheering as they all went to each their own tables. I was near the front of the line, still taking it all in when I heard the freaky cat lady say

"Ione Broadmoor".

Walking up those steps is definitely one of the hardest things in my life so far. Why you ask? Oh yeah I didn't mention I was **fucking fifteen** year old in a group of eleven year-olds, but more on that later. _Oh shit, oh shit what are they going to think of me? Why did I have to start going now?_

I sat on top of the stool, looking out of everyone when I glanced to my left and saw a girl around my age staring at me with malice, snickering as she said something to a bleach haired boy beside her, who also looked up and laughed out loud. Then I felt a weight placed on my head. I probably should've paid more attention to what the others were doing. Then the hat started to speak to me.

"Hmm.. I see you have plenty of courage, although it hidden under all of that.. well you. Although you are smart, very much so. Although there is some cunning in there. No, they would eat you alive.. you would not fit in with Hufflepuff I would think. I do believe that Gryffindor would be the best choice for you.."

"What the fuck are you doing?" I whispered, hoping no one heard me.

"Well I am simply placing you into a house. Is that so bad?"

"But you're a talking HAT!" I said

"You are a witch," the hat said matter-of-factly. I guess I just have to accept that fact. After keeping quiet for a few seconds he said quite loudly.

"Gryffindor!" I took that as my queue and walked toward the table with everyone standing up and cheering, assuming it was mine. Thank god it was, otherwise I am sure that I would've died. I sat down between a red haired girl with freckles all around her and what seemed to be hand-me-down robes , looking to be a year younger than myself. The other I was next to was a young boy who seemed around my age, he looked a little quirky and kind of chubby, along with brown hair and an uncomfortable air around him. Staying silent, he looked away from me as the red head turned towards me, smiling.

"Hey, my name is Ginny Weasley. Are you excited to be going to Hogwarts?"

"U-um yeah, I-I g-guess," I said, thinking to myself about how much I hated my stuttering with meeting new people. Ginny looked at me quizzically then turned her head around to look at a dark-haired, green eyed boy who was talking to another ginger and a girl next to him. I sat there for a bit, staring at the table for a while before the red-head turned to me again and blurted out

"Why are you just getting here when you're 15?" she then immediately closed her mouth and covered it with her hand. "I am sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I-it's fine…" I said, still looking at the table. "I d-don't r-really know, actually. I j-just got m-my letter a bit a-a-a-ago.

After a couple hundred kids an old man stood up and gave a speech that I didn't listen to. I heard him say "Let the feast begin!" because, well you know..food. I was waiting to be served when all of a sudden the food just appeared! It had shocked me so much I almost stood up. Quickly, I calmed my breathing and took up a fork and knife, shoveling things on my plate. A few seats across from me I heard a bossy girl say "Ron slow down your eating, you're going to choke!" I looked across and saw a skinny girl with books piled on to her lap with a napkin covering them, for what I could only assume was to cover the books from the monstrosity that was throwing food down his throat. I looked closer at Ginny and then at the boy I assumed was Ron, noticing the same freckles, hair, and a few more subtle but noticeable similarities. I looked down, avoiding them, realizing it was rude to stare.

Around an hour later I was fullas hell and kids started to leave. So, naturally, I got up with them, trying to blend in. Throughout the night I noticed that girl still giving me daggers, only breaking contact to kiss her boyfriend. She was walking to my left, slightly behind me. Her heels clacked against the stone floor. She was all I could focus on. Brown hair cascading down her porcelain face, grey eyes boring through her, curvy hips swaying as she walked. I was entranced by her. that is.. until I fell.

Luckily, though no one payed any attention to me, as usual. The girl tho.. she stopped and knelt down. Looked me straight in the eyes, her demeanor intoxicating. She smiled, her white teeth flashing as she leaned in close.

"Ione? More like I Own You, bitch."

With that, she stepped on my hand and left. I whipped my hand back as tears sprang into my eyes. _I will not cry, I will not cry. _was my mantra for what felt like hours. I bit my lip to keep from screaming, biting so hard as to draw blood. I think it was around that time when I passed out.


	2. Anger Managemnt

**Hello there! My first A/N Thanks for reading my story! This is the 2nd OC POV and I really enjoy writing from her and others POV. All of the new characters have their distinctive writing styles, how they take everything in, how they describe something. Anyways let me know how you enjoy this! Please RnR!**

***Gabrielle's POV***

The slytherin common room was dark, the fire that raged just a few hours ago now dwindled into ashes. I sat on Draco's lap, kissing him. Our tongues twisting together like snakes. His hands on my hips, he broke the kiss and sat me back on the couch.

"Gabby. Tell me what you've done today." He said this as a command.

"Hmmm. Let's list off. Well I woke up and ate breakfast; fucked bitches; went to platform 9 ¾; fucked bitches; sat down next to you. Then stepped on a girls hand." I smiled at that last one as he stared at me, his grey eyes piercing mine.

He shrugged, not really caring. Nyx sat down in the corner, trying to wrap herself in the darkness. Draco looked where I was and saw her.

"Fucking creep, she is." I slapped him. Hard. No one talks to my best friend like that. He stood up, shocked, a red handprint on his porcelain cheek. Tears were in his eyes. Mine were hard, staring at him. He left in a rush, muttering shit about me. Probably saying I need anger management and need to cool off or some shit. Not that I cared, we make up tomorrow and it won't matter.

I motioned to Nyx to follow me. Not checking to see if she was following I went to the girls' dorm and went to my bed. Sitting down, Nyx knelt in front of me with her back facing me. I love her hair, the copper color made it seem to be on fire. I started braiding it, despite the fact that it was 3 am. All the other girls were asleep so I decided to stay quiet, lest I be slapped. Done with her hair, I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I don't really know where Nyx sleeps. She is always last to bed and first to get up. I realized i hadn't had a smoke that whole day. My body started getting antsy, twitching and shallow breathing. I couldn't take it anymore. I don't care how pissy Snape got. I'd rather not get caught by Flich.

I got up and took my pack from the dresser. I hate those things. The legs are off, the wood is chipping, the paint is falling off too. I hate this dungeon. Why do we have to live in a dungeon, anyways? I am sure that isn't sanitary. You know what? I'm over it. I walked into the common room, not wanting to stink yp the dorm and used my wand to light it. I sighed in relief, breathing heavily again and took a good smoke, then proceeding to try and make some rings Josh taught me. Let's talk about that bitch. Hes in hufflepuff, like a bitch, and smokes with me, not like a bitch. We get along nicely enough when we're alone we're like best friends. Pair us with another and we're about ready to slit eachothers throats. Whatever, you'll meet him in the next chapter. (I mean what? 4th wall break? Man this bitch is a badass!) I took one more puff and threw the filter into the ashes and watched it slowly shrivel up, hoping it would burn faster. I turned and walked back to the dorm, feeling better. The filter burned to durst.


End file.
